The Shadow trailer
by awsomerebel55
Summary: "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of Man? The Shadow knows." If you want more like and review the trailer. Rating will go up for the story.


_**"Do not be fooled by the bright lights of the promised kingdom,**_

 _ **for there is darkness and evil in Man's hearts...**_

* * *

A lone figure walks into an empty boxing gym. The walls were decorated with posters of wrestlers, boxers, fighters, and torn huntsmen posters. The figure drops a double bag on the floor. He appears to be around twenty years old maybe a little older. He has fair skin, short black hair, a small scar that cut vertically through his right eyebrow. He had a lean muscles that was deceptively strong. He wore a red sleeveless training shirt, black pants, and black slip-on shoes.

His knuckles were worn and showed that his hands were used to fighting. He began wrapping bandages on his hands and wrists. He balled his fists and began walking to a large thick board wrapped with thick ropes. He assumes a fighting stance with his fists held up and looks directly to the board.

 _(Imagine Dragons, Believer)_

The young man begins punching the board as he starts to recall events from his past.

One punch, the sound of a gunshot echoes.

A kick, a bullet shell falls to the ground.

Two punches, the sound of a gunshot echoes.

Two kicks, two bullet shells fall down to the ground.

Punch after punch the image of the young man's memory becomes clearer and clearer, almost as if he was watching it happen all over again.

Before the young man, two men laid on the floor dead covered in bullet holes. Pools of blood began to gather around the two bodies.

With every hit the young man lands on the board his face contorts with anger and a dark desire. Just like the bullets echoing in his memories that dark desire comes up from the depths of his being.

* * *

In the dark streets of the kingdom of Vale, a dark criminal empire reins in the shadows. The shadows created by the blinding light that is the lie about the kingdom and its protectors.

A group of criminals of the local mob gather around the entrance of a building. They've bribed the cops of the area as well as some of the huntsmen to be able to work in peace. No one would be foolish enough to try anything funny, even if they were caught they'd be out on the street in a day tops. This was how the criminal underbelly of Vale kept on running.

Sadly their actions were being observed by a lone figure standing atop a nearby building as the large clouds of smoke hid him from the criminals, leaving only a silhouette of a man wearing a fedora hat. The figure disappeared from the rooftop and landed on a dark alleyway across from the building where the criminals used as a hideout.

The figure walks through the alleyway as the light reveals his red scarf as it covered the lower part of his face. He wore a black armored suit that resembled an aviator's jacket, black armored pants, a black utility belt with two twin .45-caliber M1911 semi-automatic pistols with spiked handle butts, black leather gloves and boots, a large black cape with red interior covered his body, a black fedora was on top of his head, and the rest of his face was covered by a black mask with a pair of aviator goggles.

The man balled his fists and disappeared into the darkness of the night as he stepped out of the alleyway.

The criminals that stood guard at the entrance smoked some cigars feeling as though the night would be calm, oh how wrong they were.

A maniacal laughter echoed through the street catching the criminals by surprise. Both criminals pulled out their guns as the laughter kept getting louder and louder. The criminals went into the dark alley where the laughter was louder holding their guns up ready for the kill.

As they stepped into the darkness they opened fire briefly illuminating the alley, but there was no one there. But suddenly the criminals were attacked viciously. A punch to the jaw shattering it. A knee to the stomach causing the criminal to vomit his lunch. Then a pair of gunshots and the criminals fell to the ground.

The man stepped through the door and into the building. He walked through the hallway until he found himself next to a door.

The man takes a couple of deep breaths and grips his guns almost as if he were to face down his last stand. He lets the beating of his heart calm itself before jumping into action.

The man kicks the door down shattering it while holding his guns up. Inside the room ten criminals are sitting around playing cards, when they react to what's happening they pull out their guns and attack the man.

The man fired one of his guns hitting one of the criminals in the head. Another criminal comes from the side and tried to punch the man. The man dodges the punch and then shoots the criminal in the neck. A third criminal comes in with a knife but the man blocks the attack with his forearm and then activates the electric taser on the butt of his handle and strikes the criminal in the middle of the face with it.

The man turns around just in time to fire upon four of the remaining criminals with no mercy. As soon as the criminals fell the remaining criminals tackled the man out of the room up to the wall.

The man wasted no time and slammed both of his gun handles on the neck of two of the remaining criminals and then kneed the one in the middle. Once he got some space between himself and the rest of the criminals he proceeded to finish them off.

After putting back his guns the man smacked one of the criminals with his fist shattering his jaw. As the second criminal came by the man caught the criminal's arm and flung him to the ground before driving down an ax kick to his face. As the third criminal got back up with a bloody nose, the man quickly turned and landed an elbow followed by a right hook square to the face.

The noise of the struggle alerted the rest of the criminals. The criminals came out form the bottom of the hallway. They were all armed with guns, knives and clubs.

The man only narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his guns. The man opened fire at the lights leaving everyone in the dark.

A dark macabre laugh from the depths of hell itself echoed through the hallway. The small criminal mob began to open fire on the dark hallway but despite all the flying bullets the laughter did not stop.

After a minute of constant gun firing the criminals stopped. Just then from the dark hallway the man began to fire back at them with deadly accuracy. First the criminals began to panic as they fell one by one. Then from the shadows the man jumped out and began to fight off the confused scared criminals, spinning, punching and kicking left and right.

The criminals were punched in the face with the handles of his guns. Before the criminals could kill the man he disappeared from their sight and then reappeared fire fire upon them. All the while the man continued to laugh causing the criminals to believe that he was some sort of demonic Grimm in man's clothes.

The man continued on beating the criminals before him. With every punch that he threw the more vicious he became. One final light began to flicker back to life showing the criminals beaten, broken and dead. The man found himself beating down on the last of the criminals, the scars of the fight visible. The mask was slightly torn, his jacket had cuts on his arms, and blood was coming from his fists.

His eyes were filled with rage as he continued to beat on the last criminal over and over again.

* * *

The young man continues to punch so hard that his knuckles bleed through his bandages. But he doesn't stop, he continues to beat on the board until it shatters along with the ropes that wrapped around them.

The young man looks at his work letting his breath exhale from his body. The light of the setting sun hit him in the eyes, he looks in that direction and balls his fists.

"Time to fight again." said the young man as his shadow turns into the silhouette of the man.

* * *

 _ **Who knows what evils lurk in the hearts of Man?**_

 _ **The Shadow knows."**_

 _ **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...**_


End file.
